Mountain Fold
by heartsans
Summary: Zuko, surrounded by paper flowers.


Zuko had very few belongings from his old life with him, save a few pictures and some practical amenities. He also brought plenty of paper, as well as several bits heavily compressed coal that resembled small twigs, a novelty writing toy from an old Earth Kingdom city long ago conquered, the idea having never caught on. Far more convenient than ink, at least, though very unorthodox.

He had expected to write many things, and there was indeed much to be said, but right now he could not think of much. After a few pointless senryu he settled on packing up the writing sticks, not wanting them to be wasted on something so trivial. As for the paper he had used, it took him a while before he placed them between his fingers and folded in silence, the muscles remembering what his memory could not quite recall.

His mother used to make flowers with paper, and when Azula was too young to speak the words of a monster made some to place on her hair. Later he had asked her to teach him, and she was more than willing to oblige, and soon he was better than his master, able to make small animals and objects as well as blossoms. Zuko also remembered Azula catching him make irises, recalled the mockery that he was surprisingly not phased at. That was one thing his sister could not do that he could; her fingers did not have the gentleness to do anything but rip the paper.

A small bird was now in his hands, and he pulled its tail and made its wings flap, Zuko smiling in wistfulness, remembering his shining eyes and delight when he had first seen it as a child. After that came the flowers, then paper vases to contain them, and he found his body suddenly warm with this small measure of happiness. His mother would want him to be happy. His mother perhaps still would like him happy, still dreams of his happiness in a place far away.

And then, footsteps.

"Blow out your candles, Zuko, it's a little bright and we can see it from across the hall. We're trying to sleep."

Aang was outside the door, and it wasn't a request so much as it was a command. He did as he was told, taking out the first candle when the boy- and the blind girl, Toph, entered his room.

The boy was looking at the scattered paper on the ground with quiet amazement, looking at the half folded sheet in Zuko's hands. Toph frowned, for reasons evident.

"You... made these?" Aang picked one up, a waterlily, admiring it for a few moments before turning to Zuko, who nodded as though accused of a crime.

"Made what, made what? I can feel stuff, but my feet aren't fully healed yet so everything on the ground is blurry. You have... crushed paper all over the place? Not crushed paper... wait."

The former prince rose from his seat, setting aside the second candle and placing a paper flower gingerly on Toph's hands. She felt the delicate petals, mouth forming a smile.

"Now that's cool."

"Do... you want me to blow out the rest of the candles?" he asked, putting down his unfinished piece and sighing.

"Actually, no. Can you... can you teach me how to make these?"

It was not exactly an integral part of the boy's quest to save the world, yes, but perhaps this would fill in Zuko's quest quite nicely, his desire to be accepted, or at least, tolerated.

He showed them the basics, from ordinary boxes to paper cranes. Toph adapted surprisingly well, and said something about seeing with her fingers. Aang took a little more time and was easily frustrated, but Zuko knew that patience and kindness was something he needed to give in copious amounts if he were to teach this boy, and far more than just that to become his friend.

Yes, that would probably take him a while.

"Guys, I told you to tell him to shut his lights! Why hasn't he-"

Katara interrupted their party, confusion finding her when she found the three sitting inside a circle of paper bits, Toph's hair adorned with folded flowers. Zuko turned his eyes away.

"You two should go to bed," came her stern voice. "It's really late."

"But-" Aang started, looking down at his paper bison forlornly.

"She's right," Zuko agreed, avoiding eyes, picking up the scattered creations and stuffing them in his bag.

The candles were out within a matter of seconds.


End file.
